Sleep Well
by SophiaL17
Summary: After a Death Eater meeting, Snape returns damaged. Dumbledore tries to soothe his injuries and pains.


_After a Death Eater meeting, Snape returns damaged. Dumbledore tries to soothe his injuries and pains._

* * *

He muttered the ridiculous password, another sweet that he had never heard of, to the hideous Gargoyle. The stature moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase. He climbed the stairs while examining himself. His robes were a mess: mud and blood stained the black clothing and there were some small holes. Some places were redder than other spots. He grimaced a little and quickly vanished most of it with his wand. There was still some dirt left, his clothings were not repaired and the wounds were certainly not healed. He sighed and put a hand on his chest to lessen the pain.

He stepped away from the stairs and looked at the wooden door. He pocketed his wand and took a careful breath before knocking two times.

A voice replied cheerfully. "Enter."

He opened the door a little and slipped through it to close it silently behind him.

The Headmaster was bent a little and had his back towards him, while he was rummaging through one of his cupboards. He didn't turn around or stopped what he was doing.

"A moment please, I've almost found – aah! There it is!" He clutched a small, silver bowl with his right hand while he closed the door with his other hand. He stood up and set the bowl on top of the cupboard. He turned around to greet his visitor with a large smile.

"So, what -" He stopped talking when he saw his guest. "Severus!"

The new found item forgotten, he rushed towards Snape. He tried to put his arms around him to support his body, but Snape refused his assistance and stepped aside.

"Severus, let me help-"

"I'm fine…" He tried to walk, but he lost his balance after two steps. Two arms caught him and supported him to the couch.

He flinched while a hand was touching a wound on his shoulder. The Headmaster noticed this and shifted his hand a little. He sat him gently down as they reached the couch. Snape groaned a little when his back touched the soft cushions.

"I'll be right back, Severus." He stood up quickly and walked to another room to search for his healing salves and potions. He came back a minute later with a few potions in his hands. He walked to Snape and crouched down in front of him. He uncorked a bottle and raised the potion to Snape's mouth. He accepted the liquid without hesitation and downed it in one gulp. He released a shaking breath when he felt its instant effect.

He tried to even his breathing, but they were coming out in short and trembling puffs. He closed his eyes when he felt a new pain wave running though his body.

He felt that his outer robes were being removed. He opened his eyes quickly and tried to move away, despite the pain he was feeling. He cried out when he tried to stand up.

A hand captured his shoulder to halt his movements.

"Steady, dear boy." He lowered his upper body back to the couch.

"I need to remove some of your clothing to examine your wounds."

"No... It's not so bad… as it looks. That potion… is already working…" He tried to turn a little to prove his point, but he felt another pain rushing through his damaged body.

"Severus, please! Your injuries must be taken care-"

"No!" He flinched again when Dumbledore tried to resume his previous task. The Headmaster closed his eyes and took a step back. He let out a deep sigh and turned his body slightly away from him.

Snape looked at the tired and worried face and felt guilty for his hostile reactions.

"I... I apologize... Headmaster..." Dumbledore opened his eyes again and stared at the wounded man.

He held out his wand. "May I?" The Potions Master looked at his right hand for a moment and nodded slightly.

The Headmaster muttered a spell and pointed his wand to Snape. He searched his body from head to toe and frowned a little when he reached his chest. He took a mental note and continued his slow examination. The spell noticed a series of injuries all over his body.

Snape stared at the carpet. He knew that he couldn't fake his body's healthiness forever: it was inevitable that someone would start to notice certain things at some point: a slower or limped walk, a slight wince or a hitched breath. He had a few excuses when someone started to ask questions, but he knew that they wouldn't work this time. The Headmaster would see right through him and he was never a good liar in his presence.

He sustained a lot of damage this time. Most of his wounds weren't lethal, but his injuries were numerous and the intensity varied greatly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He grimaced a little when he released it too quickly. He glanced a little to his right and saw that Dumbledore was concentrating intently at him.

The Headmaster lowered his wand a few seconds later.

"There is an injury in your chest that needs attention without delay." Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore held out his left hand to stop him. "I suspect that it is starting to infect and it will get worse if you let it unattended." The Potions Master frowned a little.

"I will not go to the Infirmary, Albus." He looked at him and saw that his eyes were suddenly twinkling. "No, of course not... _I_ will tend you, my boy." He widened his eyes and continued his staring.

"No."

"I am afraid that you do not have much choice, Severus. I will send you to Madam Pomfrey if you refuse my help." Snape closed his eyes yet again. Dumbledore knew that Snape abhorred the fussing of the Nurse even more than his own constant prodding.

It was a trap. Dumbledore was luring him and he was foolish enough to grab the bait with both hands. As always, Dumbledore had succeeded to corner him.

He sighed again. He absolutely didn't want to see his reactions on his many injuries. Not while he was in this state. His body was drained from all energy and he had overextended his mind. He couldn't remain in control if he looked at his regretful and melancholy face...

"Can we wait until tomorrow? I am a little... tired." He tried to postpone the unavoidable, at least for a few hours.

Dumbledore saw that he was trying to mask his distressed thoughts and continued his examining gaze.

Snape noticed The Headmaster's struggle and pushed a little further. "A few hours is enough." The old wizard looked at the slightly scared, panicked and obviously tired eyes.

He sighed.

"All right then. Sleep for now." Snape smiled a little and carefully moved his body to lie down on the couch. He closed his eyes with a very deep sigh and tried to relax his body, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to its direction, but his eyes remained closed. He felt another hand slipping behind his back and he was raised into a half-sitting position. A glass touched his dried lips. Too tired to cringe away, he opened his mouth and allowed the potion to enter his body. The hands guided him tenderly back onto the soft furniture.

He felt his mind shutting itself off and the relaxing and numbing sensations of the potion were soothing his broken body. He felt a great gratitude towards Dumbledore. He voiced his thankfulness, despite the paralysis effect of the potion and his too exhausted body and mind.

"Thank... you... _Albus_..." He felt a hand on his forehead as an immediate response.

"Rest."

He fell asleep a few moments later.

The Headmaster removed his hand and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear boy."

_

* * *

_

Wow... this is my third fic already! Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
